


骇人巨兽（人害巨兽）

by ghostfnc



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Johnny Silverhand, Crossover, M/M, Werewolves
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfnc/pseuds/ghostfnc
Summary: 本文前提：你只需要知道v和手银在华子无限等的时候找到了个法子分开成两个人了就行了
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 7





	骇人巨兽（人害巨兽）

**Author's Note:**

> （代发，孩子吃的很开心 ）
> 
> “我就喜欢梗，希望这文里的梗大家都喜欢”--作者：微博@改个名字叫绿猫猫好了
> 
> 顺便给作者的玄幻兽人控（?）大作（原话：披着科幻外衣的奇幻伪fur文，看过的都说好，因为基本没啥人看过）打个广告，link:  
> https://m.jjwxc.com/invite/index?novelid=5110311&inviteid=12049526

坦白来说，V并不是才注意到强尼的异常。他只是一直拒绝思考这异常的背后到底意味着什么。

当这个家伙还在他脑子里当电子幽灵的时候——也就是V刚认识他的那会儿——某种意义上来说，他的精神体某种意义上来说因为没有合适的肉体供他摧残而停止在了被“荒坂老不死”的“二向箔”压进芯片的那一刻。我是说，你肯定不能奢求精神体的时间概念和累死累活讨生活的吃饭机器们一样，对吧？

因此V在注意到这个终于捡到个合适实体还理直气壮赖在自己公寓的已失业乐队吉他手似乎有些不对劲的时候，他自然而然地选择了——暂时无视掉。

不过就是每个月都会有一两天赖在来生和罗格聊个四五六七个小时——或者直说，一整晚夜不归宿，第二天早上才一身酒气地回来，挥手把团在床上小憩的无毛猫赶下去，将自己扔到床上一觉睡到下午。

V起初并不在意强尼这种在夜之城只称得上是基操的举动。毕竟在安定下来之前，他自己也经常十天半个月不回这个“公寓”，累了就在车里眯一会，或者好点，周围正好有个汽车旅馆什么的，在那不知道沾了多少血和体液的沧桑床单上抱着枪睡一会，等待着几个小时后relic故障引起的剧烈头痛把他从梦里踢出来。

不过他那装了一堆义体的脑袋瓜总归还没坏到像漩涡帮那个名字活像是《博物馆奇妙夜》里边的复活节岛石像取给他似的小弟那样，锈到需要用子弹来修理的程度。这事的反常之处非常好觉出来。当然不是因为这个能让每次演唱会现场都像被暴恐突击队扫过两遍的家伙在这几天会特别暴躁——说真的，哪怕V和他（以两个独立个体的身份）住在一起，他也没见过强尼哪怕能坚持心平气和，超过二十四小时不骂人。在V的记录里，这个最长时间只维持过十小时三十五分钟——然后强尼就醒了过来，把流露出想问他这一晚上到底去了哪里的眼神的主人，我们大名鼎鼎的 V骂了个狗血淋头。

最反常的，是这个以破坏一切规则为己任的“叛逆艺术家”从不会因为任何事情推迟他这月经一般的周期性彻夜买醉活动，从来没有。V甚至怀疑，哪怕在这一天跟他提议“咱们一起抱着猫坐着过山车看荒坂三郎的AI换脸跳钵钵鸡”，那也会被他万般不舍地推到第二天。这就让最喜欢调查这种反常事项，然后找到这背后的一些“小秘密”并以此为要挟让雇主甚至中间人多付几个子的V本能地警觉起来。

这个讨人厌的家伙自从被从V脑子里剥离出来，在一系列机缘巧合之下“实体化”了的电子幽灵“复活”之后还没到两个小时，他们就已经滚在一起了，虽然这并没有让强尼怼他的强度减轻哪怕一点点。不过V倒是对此表示习以为常，反正强尼也只能快活快活嘴。二十级力量连野人王都只能像小鸡子一样被轻松撂倒之后来来回回搜刮两三次。

所以，在强尼又一次的“例行活动”要开始的前夕，V决定要好好查一查这家伙到底在哪里逍遥快活。

当然，哪怕完全不可能得到诚实的答案，我们的V仍然瞄着蓝字毫无感情地凑到正在百无聊赖翻着早就被翻烂了的杂志的强尼身边直接A了出来：“强尼，我说你这每个月都要雷打不动的宿醉活动到底是怎么回事？”

“操，你他妈有完没完？你以为和……”果不其然，强尼像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳了起来骂道。

“‘以为和你睡了就能管东管西了’是吧？他妈的当我没问。”V翻了个白眼，毫不意外。“听着，你他妈就算正计划着再炸一次赛博空间的荒坂塔都和我没关系，毕竟你不就是最擅长搞砸一切再让别人收场吗！噢对了，有时候连个擦屁股都找不着不是吗？所以这就是你的目的吗？留下我给你再收一次尸？省省吧，你也应该知道，我他妈当时在303连竹村五郎都能全须全尾地捞回来！要我不管你这固定的娱乐活动是去干什么，那么你也不要管我要去干什么，我们互不干涉，看看是他妈你能藏，还是他妈我能找，怎么样？”

“我的事你他妈少管！我就知道瑞吉娜那娘们当初让你去抓那些赛博神经病是在以毒攻毒！我真是脑子坏了才会以为你能老老实实让我干点我自己的事，真他妈绝了操，我看着像个吃奶的崽子吗？怎么周围一个两个全想当我妈？行行好吧我的新任妈咪，让老子有点成年人该享受的自由行吗？”强尼当然不可能被V这一通嘲讽加威胁就示弱哪怕一点点。

他一把推开V径直离开了公寓。

“享受你的自由去吧混蛋。”V冲着还没关上的自动门比了个中指。行吧，他本来也不指望能从当事人嘴里问出任何有意义的情报。不过有可能知道他这种情况的人，托这位恐怖分子进过脑子的福，他还是认识几个的。

首先嘛，当然就是咱们的“来生女王”，最牛B的中间人罗格女士。

“嘿罗格，你知道强尼……”

“哦你好啊V，还记得么？你和强尼已经分开不少时间了吧，他不给钱就算了，你来我这买情报也学着不给钱？小伙子们，懂点规矩好不好？”罗格这么说着，但声音里却并没有任何责怪之意。

“呃，好吧女士，要多少？”行吧，当那习惯用人情赊账的家伙和自己分开之后，V到现在也还是有些不适应。

“别傻了，我知道你没钱。把那公寓买下来基本已经算是把你掏空了。”罗格当然知道这个无时无刻不在缺钱的雇佣兵窘迫的经济状况。“那就还按老规矩来，任务信息在附件里，自己看。事情办妥了之后来来生找我，我可以考虑让你佘一次帐。”

“等一下罗格，我还没说我要问……”V急忙提到。

“‘强尼’两个字我就知道你要的是什么了。真不敢相信这家伙居然还在瞒着你。”罗格不耐烦地叹了口气。

“这么说他没有去你那？”V着急问道。

“哈，等你拿着东西过来再问吧。”罗格当然没有上当，说完之后直接挂断了电话。

“啊……真是。”打完电话的V现在非常不爽。不是因为罗格发给他的这个偷盗任务简直都不能用离谱来形容，而是因为很明显，罗格知道强尼的这个小秘密，而他，V，却并不知道。瞒着所有人和瞒着V一个人的差别可是精良武器与传说武器的差别。

委托：偷盗 骇人巨兽

呃……自己写任务描述可真够奇怪的。不过要是能从罗格那交换到情报，这买卖应该还不算亏。但是说真的，从豪宅里把被前夫夺走的狗偷回来，还要一路带到来生去？这可真够诡异的。希望这狗能小到揣进怀里，而且安静一点，不然这可绝对是个苦差事。

好吧，V当然应该预料到才对。要是这真是个简单的偷狗任务，怎么可能会由罗格派给自己呢。不过要知道，他能为了把日志中的任务挪到已完成的那一栏去，甚至可以花20000块看那个一眼就知道不对劲的三无超梦，也就不可能放掉眼前这唾手可得的情报。

“所以小家伙，你现在能不能……配合我一点？嗯？？”回答他的只有差点把他胳膊上的义体彻底来的疯狂甩头。

“操，真是条坏狗。”V咬着牙攥紧左手的链子，右手把在这足足有八九十斤重的狼犬——他的扫描器告诉他这狗的品种，毕竟夜之城可不是什么给狗鉴种的好地方——的嘴巴捏住不让它像刚才那样狂叫。天哪为什么关这狗的笼子是镶在墙上的？操，又有个摄像头转过来了，赶紧关掉。

费尽九牛二虎之力终于把这狗塞进了车后座——从路边随便撬的一辆面包车，V可不想自己的爱车因为内饰被狗咬坏而去返厂修理，任何一辆。

“我警告你，给我乖乖呆好，我送你去你那个疯婆娘妈妈那，远离你这个混蛋爹，好吗？”V锁好所有车门，关严所有车窗，把狗链缩到最短栓到远离驾驶位的把手上，威胁道。他知道这狗八成什么都不明白，但管他呢，这年头连把枪都能嘲讽你智商过低，保不齐这狗下一秒就开口说人话了呢。

看上去来生这能人辈出的地界也对这早就已经在城里绝迹的大型动物感到陌生。不过好处是那些总是挡在V前行道路上密密麻麻的行人这次能给他闪出条道来。越过门口表情复杂的强壮保镖，V一边牵着狗——准确来说应该是被狗拖着——往里走，一边抽空和克莱尔打了个招呼。“嘿！克莱尔，过的还好吗？”

“呃……嘿V，店里有规定，不许带宠物。”克莱尔迟疑了一下，还是说道。“这是你新买的？”

“啊不不不，委托，这是委托人的。”V连忙摇头。之后开玩笑道。“家里养只猫已经够麻烦了，还有不知道要不要算上个他妈的会来大姨妈的暴脾气恐怖直立乐队吉他手。”

“哈哈，V，这话可小心不要让强尼听到。”克莱尔笑了起来。“行了，快去吧，这大狗把客人都吓跑了。”

“他才不在乎呢，指不定现在又在哪个犄角旮旯……喔！”那巨型狼狗似乎在这充斥着酒精味的地方闻到了熟悉的味道，猛地一窜让毫无准备的V差点被带得摔个狗吃屎。“再见克莱尔！”

“再见。”克莱尔目送着被狗拉走的V，笑着摇了摇头。

“哦我的乖女儿！”一进包间，V立刻松手让这“害人巨兽”回归它妈妈的怀抱。话说这还是条母狗？V一路上都没看出来。

明显是委托人的时尚女人紧紧地拥抱着这条大狗：“好女孩，乖女孩，那个老蠢蛋害你受苦了，以后跟着妈妈，再也不用怕了。啊！！这破狗链是怎么回事？怎么能给小姑娘带这么蠢的链子？‘金属是男人的浪漫？全他妈是放狗屁！’”

看着刚才还和自己疯狂较劲还咬了自己好几口的大狗在那娇小的女人脚边转来转去，脖子上套着印满了粉色蝴蝶结和小花的狗绳，V已经无语到连要精神损失费的心情都没有了。

看着女人终于牵着狗离开，V扶着额头问旁边看上去波澜不惊的罗格：“好了罗格，你的差事我已经办妥了，现在，是不是应该跟我说说我想知道的事了？”

“小鬼，你知道吗？在你在豪宅搞这狗的时候，强尼给我打了个电话，警告我不要多嘴去管你们之间的事。”罗格喝了口酒说道。

“什么？那我这就白干一场了？”V不由得翻了个白眼。他真的应该想到的。

“你把我当什么了？我从来说到做到。何况这家伙得到实体之后确实得再找个人看住他，我可再没时间给他当保姆了。”罗格不悦地抱起手臂。“不过要是就这么告诉你，之后肯定会被强尼找麻烦，那可也是烦人透了。这样吧。”

来生女王把刚才女雇主拆下来扔在一旁的狗链扔给V，看着年轻人捏着链子不明所以。“拿着这狗链，今晚套在那家伙脖子上，再好好问问你想问的问题。”

“我问过了，根本没屁用！我来找你之前刚因为这事和那混蛋吵了一架！”见从罗格这也不能问确切，V不由得有些沮丧。

“那是因为你没有在今晚，拿这个，套在他脖子上，再问。”罗格强调道。“照我说的做，你就绝对能问出来。”

“这听起来可真不靠谱。”V撇了撇嘴。“还很怪。而且你保证他周期性失踪的时候不是来找你了？”

“反正我已经告诉你得到真相的方法了，除了你欠我的钱，咱们算是又扯平了。而且不，我保证，他没来找我。靠不靠谱，信还是不信，你自己考虑去。”罗格对V的质疑满不在乎。“我猜今晚之前你应该还有事想做吧？那我就不留你了。”

……

“喂？克里？”在打了七八通电话后终于有了回应。

“啊！是V吗？抱歉没接到你电话。这地方信号太他妈差了。”不知道克里现在在什么地方，不仅通讯画面像被德拉曼幽灵入侵了一般闪来闪去，连声音也时断时续的。

“我想问你点事！关于强尼的！”那边的嘈杂让V不得不提高音量。

“还能有什么是你不知道的？你们都……过了吧？”克里的声音里夹杂着强烈的电流声。

“是我最近才发现的，关于他每个月都……”哪怕信号再差，V也决不放弃。

“什么？哦是那件事啊！他还没告诉你……吗？就是……而已，他……，直接……，我……”该死的破信号，关键信息V一个字都没听清。

V悻悻地挂掉电话，再打就是无限的忙音。新闻里有提到克里现在并不在夜之城，那当面问他也不可能了。不过听他和罗格的语气，至少强尼这每月的例行活动并不涉及另一个有关核弹或者公司的秘密计划，这让他放心不少。

这时，消息的提示音响起，V打开一看，是克里给他发的。

“就像我刚才说的那样，没什么好担心的。我说的那东西寄存在宪章山那边的旅馆前台，密码是“雅各布”，要是实在吃不准的话那就备着点吧。祝你好运啊，V。“

根本不知道克里刚才说了什么的V看着发来的地址不可避免地一头雾水。不过这并不妨碍他立刻瞬移到那地方拿到那只看上去比他爸爸年纪都大的硬质皮箱。

回到车里，他立刻打开了箱子。当他看到里边是一把枪的轮廓之后条件反射般地想往上加几个组件提升提升数值啥的。但这把枪看上去明显不能改造。如果这皮箱能当V的爸爸，那这把枪明显就是V的太爷爷了，完全看不出是什么时候造出来的，只能看得出它是真的——很老。

这皮箱里只有枪，没有子弹或者弹夹。V摸索着把这把还看得出是双筒霰弹枪的古董枪支打开，看到里边还有两发子弹。V啪地一声迅速把枪合上了。

好吧，V刚才放心早了。看样子强尼的“例假”也并不十分安全。这枪远不如现在任何一把枪威力大，但V从几部武侍乐队时期的奇幻老电影里看到过，这种看上去十分没用的枪一般都是用作某种仪式或者击败什么奇异生物用的。他隐隐约约有了猜测，尤其是拿起那把枪之后，在箱子的角落里还有一把稍微年轻一点的，能发射小型麻醉针剂的麻醉枪。

V眯着眼睛，摸着他那被一半人说聪明一半人骂傻逼的小脑袋思索了一阵，终于找到了一个非常完美的解答。哈，怪不得他总是一走走一个晚上，第二天天亮才回来，原来是去打猎去了。虽然夜之城还有周边地区的野生动物只有蟑螂和老鼠，但妖魔鬼怪可多的很。出租车AI都能造自己核心的反，保不齐恶土的垃圾堆里能有什么辐射大蟑螂或者火星鼠骑士什么的对吧？咱们胳臂肘上装刺刀导致左手再也不能撑在大腿上的硬汉当然要搞就搞大的，说不定是盘算着在哪活捉一头独角兽回来呢？

V随即又有些气恼。这种事有什么不能告诉自己的？难道怕自己举报他偷猎珍稀神话动物让瑞弗去抓他坐牢？哪怕是奥佐布用鼻子想也想不出这么离谱的解释，比这鬼地方真有独角兽还不靠谱。而且这和罗格让自己拿着的那条狗链还有让V止不住浮想联翩的“拷问方式“又有什么关系呢？

这时，电话铃声响了起来。V接起来一看，居然是帕南打来的。是部族里又出什么事了么？他可还欠这位勇敢直率的流浪者还有她的部族不少人情，无论什么事，他都一定要尽全力帮的。

“嘿V！”电话里帕南的表情看上去没什么异常，倒是有些兴奋，或者说……兴致高昂？

“嘿帕南，什么事打给我？”V问道。

“你保准感兴趣的事！”帕南语气欢快。“看最近的新闻了吗？有市民目击到狼的影子？”

“啊？我最近都没注意新闻。”是啊，忙着跟银手生闷气呢。“怎么回事？”

“虽然NCPD那个傻逼发言人出面说这是那些目击者工作16个小时之后下半夜回家时太劳累产生的幻觉，但是去他妈的，我敢跟你打包票，咱们这里真的出现了一头狼！或者更详细一点，一只狼人！“

“哦？真的吗！”V立刻联想起自己之前的猜想。“那你叫我，是打算让我做什么？”

“做什么？当然是捉住他！”帕南兴奋地挥着手。“这可是狼人！狼人啊！这种只有老鼠屎和蟑螂粪的地方出现了一个传奇生物！真他妈的，我甚至能感觉到，很久之前，我们的部族，我们的祖先，狩猎这种东西时心里的那种悸动！不过这狼人神出鬼没的，我们好几次都扑了个空，连一根毛都没捞着。所以，你要不要来加入我们，咱们一起把这狼人给捉住？”

“听起来不错，我这就来。”接委托接得条件反射了的V下意识地就答应下来，差点没咬到舌头。“不过帕南，你最近有看过其他的人在猎捕这头狼人吗？”

“其他人？没有，我没注意到。”帕南回想了一下，奇怪道。“怎么，你知道还有其他人也盯上了这头狼人？”

“呃……只是随便问问。”V答应道。“你们在哪，我这就过去。”

……

在帮帕南还有部族里的其他人一起，在狼人常出没的地方设下了几个电磁陷阱，顺便被恶补了狼人那些真真假假的传说故事之后，V终于在太阳偏西的时间回到了小唐人街。不过太阳偏西只能看个大概，夜之城的雾霾甚至让用月历的东方人都会忘记过那什么……中秋节。他的消息里存着几张模模糊糊的照片，昭示着这个狼人的存在。背包里甚至还多了个带着叹号的网，破破烂烂，穿着几根银丝。

“你盯紧点，有消息说狼人曾经出现过的地方也包括你家附近。这网可能有点用，一个老掉牙游戏里说的。里边还有制作一种叫‘银之尘’的炸弹的方法，但如果这狼人真出现在市区，用炸弹最先招来的肯定是NCPD。再说了，上他妈哪能找这么多银粉。这网里混着几根银丝，希望有点做用。”帕南这么说道。

“谢谢你给我这个防身，但我有……”V真诚地感谢。

“什么？不V，你误会了，这网是让你看到狼人踩进这陷阱之后活捉他用的！市区里就你家离的近了，可别再让这家伙跑掉了！”帕南一手叉腰，一手用力拍了拍V的肩膀。“放心，阿德卡多的人会在外围帮你盯着的，一有发现会第一时间通知你。”

这导致V回到自己住处的时候还有一些恍惚。

啊，周围的一切和自己早上出去的时候一模一样，看来强尼并没有在他当小偷，拿箱子，或者拆电磁手雷做陷阱的时候回来过。

算算日子，强尼可能会在今明两天再次来个熟悉的彻夜不归。而他，大名鼎鼎的V，现在手上的线索确实不少，但是……V甚至有点怀念那段强尼还在他脑子里的时光。他不用猜，就知道这位摇滚自恋狂的喜怒哀乐，不用揣摩他的情绪和用意。

该死！他现在甚至开始怀疑自己“窥探”他隐私的行为到底是不是正确的。说真的，最亲密的人之间也会有秘密的不是吗？从他早上的话里可以看出来，自己也没好到……能介入他生活的地步不是吗。

V拎着那硬皮箱——扔车里那指定会被砸窗偷走的，所有东西都要随身带着——走到沙发边坐下，打开箱子看着那两把枪。或许克里的意思是让他把这两把枪交给强尼？那罗格呢？总不可能是把他操得晕头转向之后趁他意志力薄弱的时候让他吐露点什么吧？而且，如果强尼真的是准备去猎那个狼人……自己这边可是已经和阿德卡多那边说好了要帮他们的。

算啦，走一步看一步吧。这是V当雇佣兵这么多年总结出的，最重要的经验之一。有时候事情可能并没有想象中的那么复杂，他推导不出来真相，可能就是还缺了什么重要的关键信息。这种时候就不能着急，耐心等待，线索自然就会冒出来。

至于强尼……V的手指在那两把枪之间流连，之后突然兴起，一把抓起那把麻醉枪指向那新贴在电视墙上的武侍乐队海报。对付这个24K纯傻逼就不应该用寻常的方法，早上自己就该直接敲晕他，把他锁起来，让他眼睁睁错过今天或者明天晚上的“秘密活动”。他要是不肯说自己到底去哪鬼混，就让他也快活不成。

正好，V现在手里有了一把麻醉枪，只要找到这混蛋现在在哪，那他的秘密可就到此为止了。

也许是想得太美导致V的雇佣兵本能削弱了，以至于在公寓门毫无征兆地打开之后，突然的惊吓让V转头的时候幻视了一条时限只有一秒的“红色引线”正飞速倒退，于是非常不幸，他那被过度义体化的手指“不小心”磕碰了板机。

“操……”这是开个门就无缘无故被射中，无语得要命的强尼。

“操……”这是自己都觉得自己太傻逼了的V。

“我他妈就知道自己不该回来！我操，真他妈倒了血霉了。”强尼把那根扎在自己大腿上的细长针具拔了下来。隔着墨镜V都能看出他白眼都要翻到天上去了。

自知理亏的V心虚地把枪扔在一边，几步跨到门口，一把架住身体开始止不住地往下沉的强尼，干巴巴地问道：“抱歉手滑了……那个，你没事吧强尼？”

“哎哟操了，你他妈……干的好事，现在……来问我？”能听得出来强尼是在努力撑着不让自己立刻昏过去。棒极了，他可能从没像现在这样痛恨自己又有了个有机的身体。当然，更加他痛恨自己身边这个脑残到没边的罪魁祸首。“完了，这下全……他妈……完了。你个……脑残……”

“啊那什么，你可能需要休息……对，休息一下。”V把自己的“被害人”扛到床上摆摆正，还体贴地帮他把墨镜摘了，垫了个枕头在他头下，试图找补回来点什么所剩无几的……？V自己也不知道。

行吧，行吧。V不得不承认，他这次是实实在在干了件傻逼事。不过似乎误打误撞的……他最开始想搞清楚强尼近几天行踪这件事，好像要成了？

V感觉心里的恶魔正在桀桀地笑着苍蝇搓手。无论怎样，现在床上这一滩人形今晚的计划肯定是彻底泡汤了，而V现在对此非常可耻地感到开心。

……

强尼是在快晚上十点的时候清醒过来的。“我操”一声昭示着他的“王者归来”，非常有活力，不错。

“你醒啦强尼。”V经过将近五个小时的反省——其中真正在反省的时间大概只有最开始那十分钟——已经成功摆脱掉自己居然会手滑还有打到自己同居者的自我怀疑和愧疚，一脸轻松地在沙发上冲正捂住脸的吉他手挥着手里的笨笨猴。

“傻逼……快告诉我现在几点了？”强尼把手放下，撑起自己的身体坐了起来。

V扁了扁嘴没有抗议床单上多出的两个窟窿：“差五分钟十点。当然，晚上。”

“然后我们还在你的公寓里？哎哟我操。”强尼看上去彻底绝望了。他忍着麻醉剂带来的眩晕感和嘴里莫名其妙出现的诡异薄荷味，摇摇晃晃地就要去给这个罪魁祸首一记老拳。

V轻松地接下了这根本不成章法的一击，假惺惺地安慰道：“好啦好啦，对不起，你每个月夜不归宿的固定狂欢日泡汤啦！在你想好让我怎么补偿之前，还是不打算告诉我你到底是去干什么吗？”

“我他妈之前回来就是为了跟你解释这破事的！结果你个傻逼把一切都毁了！本来我们还有时间到恶土去，现在……”

“所以你真的是去猎狼人了？“V忍不住插嘴道。

“什么？是哪个傻逼这么跟你说的？”强尼脸上的震惊和鄙视不像是装出来的。之后没等V再说什么，他开始焦虑地转头环视着房间，似乎在找什么东西。

V没好意思说这是自己“推理”出来的。

“你这穷鬼家就没什么东西是银的吗？！”一无所获的强尼发出一声沮丧的低吼。

“你还是要去抓狼人。”V选择坚信自己。

“我操你妈逼！V，文森特，你个超级无敌大傻逼，老子不是要去抓什么天杀的狼人，因为老子就他妈是你要的狼人！”强尼几乎崩溃般地站起来冲着V吼道。“而今晚，是他妈的月圆之夜，再不找到银制的东西，最多再过十分钟，你他妈就等着进我的肚子吧！”

“我操……”不得不说，这真的超出了V的想象力上限。

“是啊是啊这破事可他妈说来话长了。而且没错银手是涂装因为鬼他妈才会用银来做义肢。所以你他妈到底有没有……”强尼叫到一半，突然像被人掐住了喉咙一般噤了声。

因为他看见V缓缓掏出了罗格让他拿着的那条狗链。那狗的混蛋父亲虽然没啥审美，但终究是够富有。

“操你妈！老子他妈死都不会带这个！”强尼像看见了黄瓜的猫一般跳了起来，随即又像被拔掉一只触角的蚂蚁一般转着圈，最后死盯着V败下阵来。

“操，这事谁他妈都不许说，听到了吗！”强尼威胁道，又认命般地重重叹了口气。给了正在把链子另一头绑到屋子里最坚固最沉重的柜子上的V一个清脆的脑瓜崩。“链子收得短一点，不然呆会遭殃的是你。”

“……”V一手捂着脑袋埋头捣鼓那链子。他根本不敢张嘴，因为现在他脑子里就没一句不是说出来会被银手一辈子拉黑的黄色废料。

“操，这恐怕不够，寻常办法也来不及了。”等V折腾完，银手比了比那链子的宽度，又烦躁起来。

“其实克里还给了我一把有两发银弹的古董枪，帕南和她的族人们也在离这不远的地方设了电磁脉冲陷阱，你要是真发疯，我把你引过去就行了。哦对了，他们其实还给了我一张有几根银丝的网呢。”V冷静地控制着表情退到了离强尼足够远的地方才开口说道。

“V，我操你妈！那你他妈还让老子像条狗似的被拴着！”强尼愤怒地试图抓住这个正笑得非常狂妄的骗子，但他随即便毫无征兆痛苦地跪倒在地上喘着气，样子让笑容僵在脸上的V差点犯了relic故障PTSD。

“把枪拿好，别靠近。”强尼的声音听上去似乎在忍受着巨大的痛苦。但阅历丰富的前恐怖分子仍然十足地坚定。“祝我们，都能熬过今晚。”

V拎起那把古董枪，枪口却指着地板：“我们会熬过去的，相信我。”

强尼没有答话，只是撑着地板，喘着气。V挥了挥手让窗户关闭，也不知道少见点月光能不能缓解一下对方的“症状”。不过八成是没卵用，不然以夜之城的天气，他怕是永远没机会“变身”。

挡光板隔绝了外边那将有将无的月光和光污染一般的霓虹灯，房间里一下子昏暗了很多。强尼在一片阴影里，V甚至能听见对方身上骨骼错位的“咯咯”声。加上明显开始变化的身体构造以及急速疯长的毛发，都在告诉V，强尼在这件事上一丁点也没跟他撒谎。

……估计他说待会生吃了自己的话也是真的。

身体被这样扭曲和错位绝对会产生巨大的痛苦，但强尼居然一声都没吭，让V甚至怀疑他是不是已经直接痛到休克了。该死，自己应该给他针止痛剂的，也许强尼之前都会安排好这些，结果全因为V的弱智操作打乱了计划。呃……现在再打的话会不会有点晚了？

那声音停下了。V打开了扫描，视网膜上勾勒出一个一动不动的陌生轮廓，而扫描结果却仍然显示着强尼银手，无从属组织。这点熟悉感让V稍稍放松下来。

当然更好的是面板上并没有显示停搏。

“强尼，强尼？你还好吗？”V不知道自己在小心个什么劲，但说出口的语气……如果强尼的意识体还在的话，一定会嘲笑他娘炮。

阴影还是一动不动。

V于是蹲下来，悄悄挪动着脚步靠近。没错强尼跟他强调过不要靠近，但是去他的，V这一次也不打算做个乖乖听话的乖小孩。

已经很近了，如果V努力伸伸手，他就能碰到那看上去几乎和阴影融为一体的黑色被毛。

之后他看到那黑影动了。早有准备的V以极快的速度向后闪了一步才没直接被呼啸而至的利爪开膛破肚，也多亏了之前套在强尼脖子上的链子收得确实够短。

这一击让黑色的野兽彻底从阴影暴露出来。黑色的被毛已经覆盖住他的全身，三角形的耳朵指着天，长长的嘴巴指着V，本来正常的棕色眼眸现在彻底也变成了明黄色，再加上刚才差点给V留下点道道的尖利爪子——好吧只是右爪子，毕竟发明创造出来的“科学”义肢可不会轻易被魔法还是什么异能给改变掉——加上曲弓已经完全和人类不同，看着就充满爆发力的后肢，V现在非常不合时宜地……想照张相（误）。

时停照完相甚至还加了张贴纸的V恋恋不舍地退出程序继续面对现实。

“强尼？强尼银手？”V端着枪，再次试探道。

回答他的只有犬科动物威胁性的低吼还有对方拽得链子互相撞击的声音。

看来“叫出狼人的真名”这个搜索引擎里排名第一的防狼人招数纯属放屁。不过至少强尼告诉过他狼人确实会被银制物品限制。但看那链子的形变速度也知道单凭那根链子绝对抗不过今晚。

但他家现在除了那张绝对没什么用的劣质银丝网之外，就是铁定会让这家伙受重伤的银弹。真见鬼，就没什么折中的办法吗？俗话说的好，二元对立现在不流行！而且他并没有完全变成狼啊，这样子明明就像是那种……从那什么兽控梦里走出来的幻想对象啊！照理说肯定会留着一部分人的性格……或者说本能还是习惯来着？

再好好想想，再动动你的小脑瓜V，一定有什么办法能完美解决掉这个。想想强尼平时处理这种事的风格，对，再想想，就快出来了。

V默默地从背包里掏出一瓶百酒神。对面的狼打了个喷嚏表示不屑。

“这不是给你的。”V又从背包拿出一打墨西哥啤酒、几瓶不知道年份的龙舌兰，还有更多的百酒神。

狼动了动鼻子，抬起眼看着对面被一大堆酒围着的怪人。

“来嘛，别客气。”V也不知道自己是哪根神经搭错了，决定尝试灌醉一头神话生物。不过如果这神话生物是强尼，那这法子估计比银弹还好用。

“我可不像克莱尔那样会调你最爱的，用原料先凑合凑合吧。你现在可是头狼人，别挑挑拣拣的了。”V随手开了几瓶滑到对方那边，之后给自己也倒了一杯。

……

V头痛欲裂地醒过来之后，对前一晚最后的记忆是一个毛茸茸的，温暖又柔软的肚子，虽然一股子劣质酒精味，但他自己也没差，所以也没资格抱怨什么。

“我有试过在你头顶划十字么？听说那能让狼人冷静下来。”V说着往后靠了靠。

“你这傻逼什么没干过？老子都变成狼人了你他妈都想上呢。”强尼没好气地哼了一声。“醒了就赶紧起开，光着睡地板的滋味真他妈烂爆了。”

“说实话，没上成还真让我有点遗憾呢。”V打趣道。

“哦操，别想为这个找我要什么狗屁补偿。”强尼推开刚醒过来就开始常规操作的家伙，踢了一脚那早就在昨晚发酒疯时阵亡了的银链子还有他死的破破烂烂的衣服裤子，坐到沙发上又给自己开了瓶酒。“想问什么就问吧。”

“这其实已经不着急了不是吗？”V的眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己男人的屁股说着。

“滚蛋。”强尼对他竖了个中指。

V也晃到强尼身边坐下，顺便抢过对方的杯子灌了一口。

“你怎么就有了这项变成神话生物的能力了？”V问道。

“那可是很久之前的事了。2015年？好像是2015年，我记得那年的冬天冷得冻死人。我那天半夜在酒吧和人打完架，正溜达在街上，‘嘭’，天上突然出现一个闪着荧光的洞，一只货真价实的狼人就从那个洞里窜了出来。之后那洞里又出来个白头发脸上有疤的小妞，挥着把剑就奔那狼人去了。你知道的，我可不会眼睁睁地看着。为了搞定那家伙当时被咬了几口，过后才发现有后遗症。”

“好吧，连传送门都出来了，接下来还有什么？女术士和吸血鬼？”V瘫在沙发上嘟囔。

“你他妈爱信不信。”强尼说道。“那小妞好像在躲什么人的追杀，说什么为了不把这边的世界搞乱不能停留太久。真是……”

他没往下说，但V知道他是什么意思。

“罗格和克里都知道你这事？”V岔开了话题。

“他们又不像你这么傻逼。”强尼往后靠在沙发背上。“那名字像语音助手一样的小妞走之前说过我可能会出现的情况，还有银，她说过自己那边奇形怪状的魔物都怕银。”

“所以罗格他们搞来了一把古董枪？能发射银弹的？”

“是我自己搞来扔给他们防身的。不过这么多年一次也没用上过。”强尼说着。“在你脑子里醒来之后，我的时间像是停留在了被杀的那一刻，满月也就对我起没什么作用。再次有了实体就像冻结的时间又开始流动了一般，身上这老毛病就像到了春天的蚊子，卷土重来了。”

“那你之前一晚上不回来是遵从‘野性的呼唤’，去恶土和城里肆意挥洒沸腾的生命？”V慢慢蹭到强尼身边贴着他。

“偶尔吧。”强尼无奈地叹了口气。“在从成吨的酒精和把自己绑在暖气片上的银链子里挣脱出来，把旅馆的玻璃敲个粉碎出去浪。”

“却没伤过什么人？”V不怀好意地笑起来。

“深度醉酒的状态你他妈根本就硬不起来，这事你可最有发言权了不是么。”强尼斜着眼瞟了瞟V。

“那……那为什么瞒着我！”V觉得自己所剩无几的自尊心被那一眼深深地伤害了。于是立刻质问道。

“我不想你担心。”强尼说道。“当然最关键的是怕你这个变态在日那个状态下我的时候被我一巴掌直接把屌切下来。当然了，昨天早上吵那一架让我想明白了，哪怕冒着被剁屌的风险你他妈也一定不会退缩，那我为什么还要在乎你屌的安全？我就回来想着跟你说清楚，结果么……哈，我还是小看了你的傻逼程度。”

做贼心虚的V急急地打断他道：“行了，都过去了就别提了。现在呢，你什么打算？”

“什么打算？十几个小时没吃饭我他妈都快饿死了。”强尼冷笑。“你以为我会说来干一炮？”

“披萨？老样子？”V问道。

强尼哼了一声。

“已经在路上了。”V眨眼的功夫就搞定了他们的午饭。“所以你是真不打算给我这个成功驯服狼人的猎手一点奖励了？”

“或许猎手下次应该少犯点傻。”

“我也爱你。”

“滚蛋。”


End file.
